


Trust Excercise

by unmended



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Except i made a plot for it LOL, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Height Differences, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: Gaius looks back just in time to catch J’mhazi’s predatory gaze as it rakes over him. He clears his throat and takes a careful sip of his drink.“So,” J’mhazi begins, sounding loud over the relative quiet they’d all fallen into.“How would you take me, then?” The Miqo'te’s top lip quirks up as he pauses for effect. “-To Garlemald, of course.” An ear flicks forward playfully.Something hot and entirely too pleasant coils low within Gaius as the words roll off J’mhazi’s tongue, a flash of teeth. A line of focus is drawn between them and it is plucked delicately as Estinien rises and stands behind his Warrior, stroking J’mhazi’s jaw and tugging it to the side in an almost possessive display.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Warrior of Light, Gaius van Baelsar/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood/Aymeric de Borel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Trust Excercise

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This happened.
> 
> Was it inevitable?  
> Yes.
> 
> Should I have done it?  
> Questionable.
> 
> Is it beta'd?  
> No, lmao.
> 
> This is...mostly just porn, with some teasing, some (but minimal) feelings, some 5.3 spoilers if you squint. Working on, idk, characterization via porn???? Enjoy?????

* * *

“The Warrior of Light,” his voice slipped into a low gravel, “is wanted in Garlemald under suspicion of Terrorism, Sedition, Incision of Revolution, and Espionage, among other minor offenses.” Gaius Baelsar taps the side of his stubbled chin thoughtfully. “There’s a sizable reward for your arrest, J’mhazi Tia.”

Estinien’s eyes widen even as he quickly schools his expression into something bolder, _angrier_ , pulling his brows down as he steps between Gaius and the other two men. “Tread carefully, Wolf, this was not part of what we discussed.”

“...And what was it that you discussed?” J’mhazi says, evenly. Almost curious...keen, leaning forward over the desk to lay his palms flat across the map of the clashing nation’s forces. Aymeric’s cool eyes regard the older man over his elegant steepled fingers as he shadows J’mhazi, seated by the desk at his elbow.

The four of them spend a moment in a tense silence before Estinien growls.

“I did not bring you here to make threats - I figured you were a smarter man than that.”

“And I did not come here to make them.” Gaius returns calmly, still holding J’mhazi’s gaze. “Though I get the sense that were I here to do so, I would be making them in the presence of the Warrior of Light’s fiercest defenders.”

The corner of Aymeric’s mouth quirks upward behind his hands and it warms his face substantially.

J’mhazi, relaxed and unbothered, steps to the side of the war table and leans a hip against it. His tail hangs loose at his side, swaying slightly as if waiting for something. Action, distraction.

Estinien grits his teeth as the tips of his ears redden. He turns away from the Garlean, and shuts his eyes. J’mhazi pushes off from the desk to meet him, reaching up to brush his hand across his face.

“I’ve missed you.” He says, quietly, under his breath, only for Estinien to hear. “Whatever this is here - I’m glad it has brought you back.” 

Gaius can see the tension in the Elezen’s posture relax a fraction - he could also see that Estinien felt comfortable and safe here, despite the presence of enemy forces at their doorstep.

Though he and the Dragoon had lain together on the road, and there was a casual affection there, it was plain in the way he held himself here that Estinien cared for the Warrior of Light and this Lord Commander.

Gaius felt the back of his neck grow warm. It had been years since the Praetorium seared itself onto his flesh and his memory, and the Warrior of Light had haunted him ever since. Mismatched eyes practically glowing in rage as they had fought; the walls crumbling around them as everything burned to ash.

Those same eyes regarded him now with a mixture of curiosity and...mischief? No, not something of levity... J’mhazi’s gaze was severe but not with anger as it was when he brought the young Leveilleur boy back after he became afflicted. Nothing that spoke of this discussion resulting in blows. Something stirred in those slotted eyes as The Warrior took his stock and Gaius wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“He said he had grave tidings from the Capitol-” Gaius hears Estinien say offhandedly to J’mhazi, frustrated.

“And I wanted to bring it to you directly to propose a plan.” Gaius continues. “Since the order and subsequent reward was for your _capture and arrest_ \- there isn’t going to be tolerance for sloppy work nor failure. You’re to be brought in alive, and fools aren’t like to make any attempt knowing your reputation and the threat of the Crown Prince’s wrath.”

J’mhazi makes a considerate hum as leans back, hand still reaching for closeness with his Dragoon.

“You still haven’t told us why in Halone’s name he’d have any interest in being shackled in Garlemald.” Aymeric states, frank.

“Where else could he observe the Ascian whispering in Zenos’ ear? Hold his attention for even a brief moment while the Eorzean Alliance takes a moment to breathe.” J’mhazi’s full attention is brought straight back to Gaius, pinning him.

Aymeric’s eyes narrow almost imperceptibly.

“I’ll do it.” J’mhazi says, hand stroking along the hard lines of Estinien’s jaw. The casual affection stirs something too near to jealousy within Gaius and he looks away.

“ _No_ -” Estinien snarls. “They’d sooner dissect you then _keep_ you or put you on trial for any of your ‘crimes’.”

“I would not abandon you in the Capitol to escape on your own. Besides...” Gaius says, turning back. J’mhazi cocks an eyebrow at him. “Would Ser Estinien not be accompanying me?” The Dragoon regards him over his shoulder, wary.

Aymeric loudly pushes up from the desk, his expression unreadable.

“Come, it’s been a long enough journey to warrant a hot meal and accommodations for the night. Let us discuss this further once suitable arrangements have been made.”

He leaves no room for protest.

* * *

While still deeply embroiled in the front, the Alliance camp did have a few niceties to spare. The meals were hot, the drinks were cold, and the Lord Commander’s position afforded him a modicum of privacy fitting of his station, at least.

A meal was taken in Aymeric’s ‘quarters’, such as they were, tucked far enough at the perimeter to almost be away from the hustle and bustle of the camp.

Gaius chewed the last bite of his meal thoughtfully. He watched the two Ishgardian natives and the Warrior of Light steal glances at each other throughout the course of the meal and he was beginning to wonder if he should excuse himself. His thoughts begin to drift.

The three of them had spent enough time _alone_ with each-other prior to the meal, surely this sort of thing could wait…?

Gaius looks back just in time to catch J’mhazi’s predatory gaze as it rakes over him. He clears his throat and takes a careful sip of his drink.

“So,” J’mhazi begins, sounding loud over the relative quiet they’d all fallen into. 

“How would you take me, then?” The miqo'te’s top lip quirks up as he pauses for effect. “-To Garlemald, of course.” An ear flicks forward playfully.

Something hot and entirely _too_ pleasant coils low within Gaius as the words roll off J’mhazi’s tongue, a flash of teeth. A line of focus is drawn between them and it is plucked delicately as Estinien rises and stands behind his Warrior, stroking J’mhazi’s jaw and tugging it to the side in an almost possessive display.

J’mhazi does not take his eyes off the other man even as his neck is bared, the muscle taut. This was a dangerous game, and the window of escape was rapidly closing.

Gaius turned his eyes then to the Lord Commander; His icy gaze was fixed on him as well, unflinching.

“If we were to trust you with his well-being.” Aymeric says, finally. “We would know the full extent of your… dedication. To the mission.”

“-To the mission.” Gaius echoes as he places the glass back on the table, circling the edge with his fingers. 

“What say you, Wolf.” Estinien rasps.

The Garlean exhaled through his nose, measured, as blood pooled unhelpfully in his groin. To deny that he was interested would be folly, but he was spaces behind on a board that already had it’s players. He needed to tread carefully.

“You’ll require a suitable demonstration, I imagine?” Gaius says.

“That would be a start.” Estinien replies, coolly, as his other hand trails down J’mhazi’s collar, tugging at the fastenings to his armor - on the slim and form-fitting side, quite different from his usual battle fare, Gaius notes absently.

“And this is...agreeable then. To all parties?”

Gaius can see something primal and hungry flash across Estinien’s face, standing where he is. J’mhazi tugs his head back to face Gaius, straight. 

“Do you think that I’d be inviting you to _fuck me_ if it weren’t?” J’mhazi tilts his head back an ilm or so as he says it, watching, _waiting_ for a reaction, his eyes practically glowing in the dim light. “The factor that remains here, Gaius, is you.”

Gaius grips his thigh to bruising under the scrutiny. He pauses, calming himself, before standing. He walks around the table to stop in front of the pair. He can hear the other man, Aymeric, shuffling, standing behind him. J’mhazi stands as well, Estinien unhands him to lean on the table nearby. The tension rises to a palpable level. 

Gaius turns, moving so J’mhazi shifts to match - his back meeting the table. Gaius leans forward, a full head and a half taller, breath ghosting over J’mhazi’s ear.

“If I were to hazard a guess, you’re looking to see if I’ll _hurt_ you,” Gaius whispers, under his breath, directly into a furred ear, “there’s a part of you that’s excited by the idea of it, even; The idea of bedding an enemy...isn’t there?” He can hear the faintest intake of breath from the man in front of him. 

Gaius changes sides, his bandaged hand coming up to grip J'mhazi's jaw. 

“Were I to _fuck you_ , Warrior of Light, know that I will do not wish to play along with your idea of bedding an adversary, _but-_ ” He presses closer, lowering his voice again, “I would very much like to _show_ you what I showed your Dragoon while we were travelling together.” He can feel the tension in J’mhazi’s jaw as it clenches. 

“...What is your preference, J’mhazi?” Gaius continues, murmuring. “That I fuck you here on this table, held down with my hand on your back, or-” a minute twitch of J’mhazi’s thigh against his own as the man’s tail lashes against the table, “more comfort; a bed...your legs upon my shoulders-” 

“ _Enough._ ” J’mhazi grabs him by the front of his armor, pushing him back, completely flushed. Disarmed. “You’ve made your point, Gaius.” 

The Garlean drops his hand, drawing along J’mhazi’s pulse as he does, feeling it hammer against his fingers.

Point made, indeed.

Not unaffected himself, he straightens and steps back from J’mhazi’s space and watches him exhale shakily, glaring. 

“It seems we’re in agreement, then.” Gaius says, remaining as neutral as he can. 

Aymeric presses close to J’mhazi at that, brushing his hair out of his face, whispering in his ear. The angry, almost petulant look J’mhazi throws towards Gaius slots itself in alongside the other memories of the Warrior of Light quite discordantly. Gaius, satisfied, turns away.

* * *

J’mhazi is tossed down onto the bed, bodily. Aymeric follows, the ripple of his pale, uncovered back mesmerizing as he bends to lay claim to his lover.

Estinien, with a surprising amount of restraint, slowly removes his lingering armor while giving Gaius an appraising look. The Garlean follows suit, eyes drawn back to the bed as a stuttered moan is drawn out, J’mhazi shifting to settle on top, hips grinding down. Aymeric drags his hands up to trace along his hips, up towards his chest, and the Warrior groans his name in response.

Mostly divested of his own clothing, Estinien crawls his way over to join them.

Gaius too, his knees causing the bedding to dip, joins them. He threads a hand through J’mhazi’s navy hair and gives it an experimental tug back. J’mhazi lets him pull, his back falling into a delicate arch, eyes lidded and lips parted, until he’s staring up at him. Gaze distinctly laced with desire this time, he murmurs:

“Go on then. Take.” 

And it’s all the prompting Gaius needs to seal his mouth over the other man’s, swallowing his breathy moan as his other hand trails down to the waist of his pants. Aymeric, still pinned underneath, starts working at the fastenings of J’mhazi’s trousers. A creak sounds out as Estinien slips off the bed. One of J’mhazi’s hands, tentative and unsure, slides to Gaius’ waist.

Gaius breaks the kiss to drag his mouth along the taut muscle of J’mhazi’s throat.

“The hesitation is new, J’mhazi…” He rumbles.

The Warrior of Light opens his mouth to retort but all that comes out is a strangled moan as Estinien rejoins them, slipping his hands under J’mhazi’s smalls to stroke his length. Gaius swipes his hands over J’mhazi’s front before releasing him, and the man visibly sags, unwilling to keep himself upright any longer.

Gaius leans back to the side on an elbow, his own pants unlaced. 

He’s hard, straining against the confines of his smallclothes as he watches the lovers negotiate their remaining clothing. He palms himself casually, fanning the flames of his own desire as Aymeric coats the fingers on one hand with a hastily procured bottle of oil. The Lord Commander mouths along the edge of J’mhazi’s ear as he presses a finger gently into him. He _writhes_.

“Enjoying yourself?” Estinien’s voice is a dry rasp, betraying his feigned disinterest. 

Gaius hums thoughtfully, watching as the Warrior of Light comes apart at the seams.

“Make yourself useful, then.” He grunts, tugging at Gaius’ hand until he’s upright. “Take those off-“ gesturing to his pants. Gaius stares at Estinien while he removes his pants and smalls, watching a blush creep over the Elezen’s face. 

Taking the bottle now gripped tightly in Estinien’s hand, Gaius slicks his own fingers.

“Tell me-“ he says, pulling Estinien closer, “were you thinking of _them_ while you were bedding _me._ ” Estinien shakes his head as Gaius teases his entrance, squeezing his hip.

“But I won’t lie to you and say they were far from my mind.” Estinien says, his breath hitching as Gaius roughly presses a finger in, straight to the knuckle. The Elezen grabs a fistful of dark hair, grunting, as he adjusts to the intrusion.

The two of them hear J’mhazi keen under Aymeric’s attentions, his front flattened to the bed.

“Best hurry, old man-“ Estinien murmurs as he pushes back onto Gaius’ hand.

* * *

Burning from the inside out, his peak hits a fever pitch and J’mhazi comes, pressing himself flat to the bed as he trembles.

Aymeric stills above him but does not remove his hand, just listening to the sound of J’mhazi’s ragged breathing.

“Mhazi, dear heart, are you alright?” Aymeric says, propping himself up on his forearm.

“Yes, yes, darling, I’m... _very_ good.” He replies, breathlessly, eyes half shut. “I just need a moment to- _hah!_ ” J’mhazi is pulled upright by a hand at his chest, causing him to clench around the fingers inside him. He gasps, unable to decide whether to push back onto them or wriggle away. Slowly, Aymeric starts to move his hand again and the uncomfortable feeling builds into a low simmer of pleasure once more. J’mhazi lets his head fall back against Aymeric’s shoulder.

Aymeric looks over to where Estinien clings to Gaius, spreading himself open on his hand. Golden eyes meet Aymeric’s as the Garlean rests his chin on Estinien’s shoulder. Aymeric licks a stripe along J’mhazi’s neck before releasing him, withdrawing slowly, completely.

Estinien shudders, pushing up on his knees, off, nipping at Gaius’ jaw as he extricates himself. He quirks his mouth up at the edges as he turns away - towards J’mhazi, who was in the process of picking himself up off the bed on shaking arms. Estinien opens his mouth to say something, but J’mhazi cuts him off;

“ _Fuck you-_ ” He hisses. “Just _kiss me._ ” His tail lashing madly behind him. Estinien obliges.

“I’ll end him if he hurts you, you know.” Estinien murmurs quietly as they part, without any bite.

“And here I am, the degenerate that enjoys that sort of thing.” J’mhazi breathes. “I might like it.” 

Estinien’s blood immediately burns hotter, _wilder_ , and he has to stop himself from snarling. 

“No-” he grits out, before tossing J’mhazi over and kissing him breathless. “ _Mine._ ” The Dragoon crowds over him, the silver sliver of his iris all but disappearing. 

“Yours.” J’mhazi echoes, his brow furrowing slightly, propping himself up on an elbow. They remain for a breath, two, until Aymeric distracts, calming him. Aymeric pulls him closer, slotting himself behind Estinien and nudging his thighs apart - J’mhazi watches, with _interest_ , as Estinien’s face softens. As he tries to hide a gasp when Aymeric presses his cock slowly in, ilm by ilm.

“ _Fury_ , Aymeric.” Estinien groans.

A hand trails over J’mhazi’s collar from the other side, tearing him away from the view in front of him; Gaius. He leans over the smaller man, reaching around to his front, hand flat and stroking up his abdomen. “Is this still something you want, Warrior of Light?”

J’mhazi turns his head to the side before sitting up, pressing his back against Gaius’ broad chest. “I do, yes. And you..?” He asks as Gaius curls a large hand under one of his thighs.

“...I’ll take that as an affirmative...” J’mhazi can feel the already slicked, blunted tip of his cockhead press at his entrance. Then slide past towards his back.

J’mhazi sighs, reaching up and back to tug at Gaius’ hair.

“Must we?” He groans, wiggling his hips and curling his tail around and back.

“Consider it a curiosity I’d like to sate.” Gaius says, strained, as J’mhazi pulls at the hair at his nape, _hard._

“I have no issue with begging, Baelsar-” J’mhazi says quickly, “-but you might.”

Gaius is given little warning as J’mhazi tosses his head back, baring his throat, and he raises his voice. “Gaius, _please-”_ He starts, absolutely wanton, “ _please...fuck me._ ” J’mhazi enunciates every syllable.

A chill runs down the Garlean’s spine as two sets of eyes train on him in an instant from the other side of the bed. Gaius growls as he adjusts quickly, lining himself up to thrust in as J’mhazi laughs against his throat before stopping altogether; his breath leaving his lungs in a sharp exhale as Gaius thrusts in, pausing halfway and holding. 

J’mhazi tenses, hand flexing in Gaius’ hair. 

“ _Yes_...” He hisses.

Gaius leans back against the headboard, pulling J’mhazi with him, keeping them joined. He grips J’mhazi’s thighs until they’re flush together, hooking his own leg under the other man’s to spread his thighs further. Refraining from moving, Gaius rests his free hand gently across J’mhazi’s neck.

“Is this acceptable?” Gaius rasps against J’mhazi’s forehead.

J’mhazi, unable to form words, nods, wetting his lips with his tongue. Gaius waits until J’mhazi starts to squirm in his hold before he starts to move again, lazily thrusting up as J’mhazi rolls his hips back to meet. Sweat flattens his hair to his brow - he's fever hot and burning, _burning._

Estinien drags himself forward to rut against them both, sucking a mark just under J’mhazi’s jaw. He grunts as Aymeric follows him, hilting himself again. 

J’mhazi’s senses unravel from there. He’s got his hand firmly on the back of Gaius’ neck, threading his other through Estinien’s loose mane. There’s a hand around his throat, not pressing, but providing a grounding pressure that he wants desperately to melt into. A bruising grip at his thigh, his hip - now a hand closing around his length. He chokes out a moan as his eyes roll back and slip closed. 

...Only to fly open again as he feels a warmth envelop the tip of his cock, he jerks in Gaius’ hold, unable to stop himself from thrusting forward. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, mercy, Estinien, _please-_ ” J’mhazi practically shouts as Estinien takes him fully into his mouth and _further._ Wicked fingers press and trace where he and Gaius are joined and it takes everything he has not to lose himself right there, cursing loudly. Gaius presses three fingers deep into his mouth to quiet him, holding his jaw with his thumb.

Breathing heavily through his nose, J’mhazi’s stomach tenses as the torment continues. Gaius thrusts shallowly as Estinien tries to suck his soul out. Heat builds up his spine so quickly he doesn’t have time to try and pull the Dragoon’s hair in warning before he cries out, muffled by Gaius’ hand, and spills down Estinien’s throat. He’s released reluctantly, Estinien wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The Warrior of Light lets his arms go limp and fall to the side.

“This is a new side of you I rather like-” Gaius grits out, adjusting so he can get a better angle, not giving a moment’s reprieve, and J’mhazi lets out a muffled scream as Gaius hits _just_ the right spot, J’mhazi’s hands flexing against the bedding. 

Shaking, tears streaming down his face, J’mhazi bites gently at the fingers in his mouth. Lost but for the man fucking into him and the faint buzzing in his ears, he takes, and takes and _takes_ until he can feel Gaius tense against him, pulling out and finishing hot along the back of his leg.

Gaius removes his fingers from J’mhazi’s mouth and waits while he takes a deep breath in.

“Mine apologies, I feared you were going to invoke your gods at the volume you were climbing to.” Gaius murmurs, wiping his hand on the bedding and sitting back.

“There are no gods.” J’mhazi manages to whisper, unfocused and breathless, before collapsing against Gaius. He wipes at his face clumsily and promptly shuts his eyes. “No one...to hear.”

The Garlean looks at the Warrior of Light, his brows raising slightly in surprise before his attention is drawn away by the _delightful_ sounds of one Estinien Wyrmblood, his sharp edges softened in pleasure, and wonders how long he can keep getting away with this.

* * *

When he manages to extricate himself from J’mhazi, Gaius rises, plucking his clothing from the rest in the dimming light. He dresses slowly, stiff from the _exertions_ of the evening, up to the point where he’d normally start with his armor, and then he sits down back at the large center table with a sigh.

He runs through a checklist in his head; He was here to issue a warning, and possibly enlist the Warrior of Light. The only other task of note was to check in with Severa and Valdeaulin for an update on the Weapons. So why did this entire evening make him feel like he was chasing some flight of fancy and abandoning his work? One evening, he expected to remain here, so this wasn't out of the question, but still...

“Would another drink help?” A voice startles him out of his thoughts and he turns, Aymeric regarding him curiously.

“Ah, yes.” Gaius takes the offered glass and swirls it around before taking a sizable sip. 

“So-“ he starts after a moment, “would that stand as proof of sufficient ‘dedication to the mission’ then?” He eyes the bed.

Aymeric chuckles, low, into his glass.

“I’d say so - but it was never myself that was interested in proof, Gaius Baelsar.” He extends his hand. Gaius shakes it tentatively. Aymeric’s hand is firm, sure, and Gaius has the distinct impression he’s being evaluated, again.

“You’re more than welcome to stay the night here - for sleep, you understand - but there’s also other arrangements that can be made if you’d be more comfortable.” 

The Lord Commander finishes his own drink and turns, heading back towards the bed, leaving Gaius alone to puzzle through _that_ particular offer.

* * *

J’mhazi wakes, bolting upright, only to regret it immediately as something twinges painfully in his back. Sucking in a breath, he rubs at the tense muscle and rummages around for his pants and smalls.

He hears a grumble from Estinien as his warmth leaves the bed so he returns, quickly pressing kisses along an exposed shoulder. A long pale arm extends out to trap him again and J’mhazi sighs against Estinien’s chest.

“ ‘Stinien, love, please, let me go. I’ll be right back, I promise.” He murmurs.

The Elezen huffs, but ultimately relents, cracking open an eye to watch J’mhazi’s retreating back. Soothed somewhat when J’mhazi puts on Estinien’s shirt instead of his own, folding over the sleeves up his forearms. 

Significantly chilled this late into the night, J’mhazi searches around quietly for something to eat and drink, and is startled out of his midnight raid by Gaius, clearing his throat. 

“Trouble sleeping?” He asks, leaning forward at the table.

“You could say that.” J’mhazi returns. “It’s been worse since returning from The First - Though I was hoping to sleep through the night after the _efforts_ you all went through to ruin me.” He says fondly, stretching upright.

Getting a better look at J’mhazi as he joins him, sitting opposite, Gaius can see the smudged kohl from his eyelids smeared now across his cheeks, along with a few blooming bruises along his neck.

They sit in companionable silence while J’mhazi busies himself with eating, lazily shutting his eyes as he chews, tapping a foot against the table leg.

“...What did you mean by what you said earlier - that there were no gods to hear?” Gaius breaks the silence. “I’ve never heard any Eorzean speak that way, before now.”

“Hmmm... Did I say that?” J’mhazi intones slowly, opening his amber eye a sliver to fix it on the man across from him. “What a strange thing for me to say; you must have fucked me stupid.” He snorts.

Gaius, not fooled, doesn’t press. He leans back in his seat and quietly observes.

“Has anyone ever told you that’s unnerving?” J'mhazi says.

“...They have.” Gaius allows a small smile as he watches The Warrior of Light finish his brief repast. J’mhazi stands, wincing slightly as he stretches, and he skirts the length of the table to stand in front of the other man.

“You don’t need to sit stoically in the dark by yourself, you know.” J’mhazi says, keeping his voice low. “You can keep at a distance if you like but at least try to get some sleep so we can depart in the morning.” 

“This was a productive trust exercise, then?” Gaius chuckles.

“I had already made up my mind, Gaius, I just wanted to fuck you.” J’mhazi smirks. “Come and get some sleep.” He doesn't miss the frustrated exhale from the other man. J’mhazi turns, stepping quietly back towards the bed.

He finds Estinien tangled with Aymeric, fast asleep, so he tucks himself in behind and presses his face into Estinien’s back.

A few minutes later the bed dips again and J’mhazi smiles despite himself, feeling another body warm him too. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a gdoc open on a dare named 'Catboy Extradition' ended up with entirely too much preamble and feelings but here we are. It's extremely difficult to keep track of 4 people during any scene, let alone a sex scene. jfc. 
> 
> It's split into:  
> fun tension  
> one very long sex scene  
> two tops take measure of each other, then  
> J'mhazi gets the last word
> 
> Why did I write this? Why did it get so long?  
> I have no answers for you, but if you're here I hope you uh. enjoyed it. I had fun writing it, I think.  
> It haunted me - I think that counts. I will be here, in my new trash can.
> 
> As always, a big thank you to the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic) server whom without I would not have gathered the courage to push forward with finishing this. I love you, you enablers.


End file.
